


meet

by dutchydoescoke



Series: femslash february 2020 [1]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Meet-Cute, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22521328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dutchydoescoke/pseuds/dutchydoescoke
Summary: Where they do meet is the side of the road, Carol’s ancient Mustang smoking more than a little while she attempts to figure it out, flannel tied around her hips.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau
Series: femslash february 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620469
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	meet

**Author's Note:**

> day one of femslash february 2020, everyone! for the prompt "meet cute"
> 
> so i saw captain marvel finally! and went "oh wow, that's gay" and then "oh WOW that's gay" and then "OH. WOW. that's gay." so when i decided to do femslash february, well. you get the point.
> 
> anyway have 90s (well, 80s here) lesbians bye

They don’t meet at basic, despite what a number of their friends seem to believe. For one, basic was exhausting enough that Carol can’t be entirely sure she remembers _any_ of it, let alone that she’d remember meeting Maria.

They don’t meet at Pancho’s, either, though they regularly like to tell stories about how Carol had been celebrating a new high score and accidentally bumped Maria and made her spill her beer before replacing it.

They don’t even meet on base, though there is a moment of amusement when their rooms turn out to be adjacent.

Where they do meet is the side of the road, Carol’s ancient Mustang smoking more than a little while she attempts to figure it out, flannel tied around her hips.

The sound of tires on gravel gets her attention and Carol leans to the side to see someone getting out of her own car.

“Need some help?” the stranger asks, with a smile on her face that makes Carol smile back, something warm and dangerous curling up in her chest like a cat in the sun.

“Yeah. I don’t know what’s causing it. I’m not really a car person,” she says, even if it’s a lie. She knows enough, knows how to maintain it and replace it and diagnose what’s actually wrong with it, but she’s not about to turn down help.

There’s something in the stranger’s smile that says she knows Carol’s full of shit but she doesn’t get called on it.

“Maria,” the stranger says, holding out a hand. “Maria Rambeau. Lieutenant, Air Force.”

Carol takes the hand and shakes it, careful to not let her hand linger, even if she wants to. “Carol Danvers. Also lieutenant in the Air Force. Stationed up just outside Rosamond.”

“I’m transferring in. It’s nice to meet you. And it’s probably your coolant.”

“Hm, coolant?” she asks, like she wasn’t about to figure that out, and keeps her eyes averted when Maria leans over the engine.

“Yeah. Won’t take long for a temporary fix, if you don’t mind helping. Unless you’d rather ride with me.”

She forces herself to swallow down every comment that comes to mind and agrees, leaning in to look at the part Maria points to and putting it out of her head.


End file.
